insanipediaomfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blue Tennis Ball/Hard Times (Candy Cane Life Story)
WARNING: This fan-fiction can be a bit dark and devistating, but be brave. Some of the events are clearly bright and happy. NOTE!: This fan-fiction is NOT narrated by me. It is narrated by Candy Cane. I also will may be making Cherry's life story that will start with a giant cherry tree, and will tell the story of how he was born. I just need to find a great title to fit it. Now without further ado, let Candy Cane tell the story of how much times she got harmed and how she got rescued. Chapter 1 Hey. My name's Candy Cane. Before, my life was hard, but five years after I was born, things changed. The story began while I was still in my egg, While I was waiting to exist. The place my egg was at was dark. Bodies of objects laid everywhere. They died of starvation, like I almost did. Upon hatching, I didn't know where I was. I got scared, and hid in my egg. Though I didn't see the dead bodies. I peeked a bit to see the dark droom is somewhere in an area of slavery. I didn't know until an object grabbed me and took me out of the room. I was taken into another room, this time with chains. I was locked in one of the chains where I spent the firs five years of my life. I was hurt mentally, and grew a bit bitter. Chapter 2 Five years passed. I was near death. My etes were almost closed. My breathing was heavy and fast. I was coughing up my blood: it was a red substance, which tasted like peppermint. One day, someone was brought into the same room I was in. He didn't have a name at the time, like I didn't have a name. The long, gray object didn't shake in fear, but was a bit afraid of what's happening. He was locked in the chains next to me. And this is when he first met me. Of course, he is now known as Gamepad. I think he was named when he met Disc. He had a d-pad on the left of him, and four buttons on the right. He had no arms, that you might already know. A few minutes later, the people who enslaved me decided it was time to set me free. I didn;t move, as I was in the middle of my struggle to survive. A few seconds afterward, I tried getting up, but it's almost too late. I felt like I was almost dead. A minute later, the "slave-keepers" got someone to help. He was a bit tall, but not as tall as me. He was light blue, with circular buttons. The screen where his face is glowed light-green. The electronic object picked me up, with me not knowing what's happening. I coughed up my blood again. The object did at first not like the substance. I was transported from the horrible place I spent my first five years at to somewhere far from it. I had my eyes closed in the middle of being transported. Bit something woke me up. It was the substance I coughed up at the object accidentally. It was right in the mouth, so I tasted the peppermint flavor of my blood. I was shocked at first. The light-blue object was a bit confused with me. I heard a voice, "What are you?" It was the object. He spoke to me. "Can you talk" Me, being stuck in the chains, being a slave, being near death, being able to talk? Of course I couldn't talk! So I shook my head in reply. The object replied. "Oh. Well I was born with the ability to talk, but I used to be shy when talking to new people." I looked up at the electronic object. He thought at first that I was asking for his name. "Oh, y-your asking for my name?" I questioned it anyway—by action, anyway. "It's Electronic Dictionary, real name E.D." He said. I never heard of someone with the name of E.D. before I met him. I asked E.D.—with actions—what my name should be. "Um...How about..." I thought, what is he gonna— "Candy Cane." At first I wondered why I was given the name Candy Cane. But looking further into my given name, it was because I am a candy cane, a Christmas decoration candy. I nodded in agreement. It was my silent way of accepting things I used until I was able to talk. Category:Blog posts